


Oh..hello new romance

by sara_teddy



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_teddy/pseuds/sara_teddy
Summary: Some fun smut  that I wrote for a friend. If people like this teaser enough I may turn it into more of a story.
Relationships: Arthur Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Oh..hello new romance

The oldest Shelby never really had any intentions other than to help Tommy with his dealings with Alfie. So when Tommy had sent the other alone to grab something from Alfie this was not the situation he expected to find himself in. When Arthur entered the others distillery being pinned against a wall with a tongue upon his neck and a hand in his crotch. “Alfie...I don’t think this is what Tommy wanted.” “Ah fuck what Tommy wants. You gonna fuck me and make sure Tommy knows that if I can’t make him my bitch I’ll make the oldest one my bitch.” Arthur groaned the more the other touched him. It was a shame really how long its been since Arthur got fucked that he was willing to let Alfie Solomons fuck him for the pure fact of pissing his brother off. Alfie was Tommy’s and the second oldest Shelby had made that clear and that was one of the few things Arthur didn’t fight his brother on. But here he was the other male pulling at the belt of his pants off.

Arthur was not one for teasing and by the way, Alfie was stripping himself of his own clothes, Arthur figured the other wasn’t either. Arthur pulled away only to help the other with the removal of his own clothes. Alfie was eyeing the oldest Shelby up and down and Arthur couldn’t help but feel the flush of his cheeks. Arthur was not the most modest person when it came to sex. He also was not one for relinquishing control. But when Alfie looked at the other Arthur suddenly felt quite weak in the knees. That there was a new feeling of not wanting to be in control either, but right now Arthur had a new feeling to contend with the other down on his knees rubbing him through his underwear. “Can you just take them off and fuck me mate? If you wanna fuck me. Otherwise, I see a nice table over there I can throw you against and fuck you on. Your choice lover boy.” 

Alfie looks up at him his hip cracking as he stood up face to face with Arthur, “You don’t get to speak to me that way when your here. You understand?” Arthur takes this time to capture the other’s lips in a messy kiss, “But what if I want to daddy.” Is murmured against the other’s lips as Alfie purposely bites the others lip pulling back Alfie finds his way down south again making sure to go as slow as he wanted to push the other as far as he could. There was something about being in control that Alfie liked and with Arthur all but putty in his hands he could do what ever he liked.


End file.
